


Bound Daniel

by sg1mouse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM-lite, Danny Whump, Drawing, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1mouse/pseuds/sg1mouse
Summary: Sometimes, he just doesn't comprehend how the hell he get's himself into these things.  He only hopes that Jack is already on the way for rescue!





	Bound Daniel




End file.
